Bloody Love
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Twist off the song "Cendrillion", Ciel meets an angelic stranger at the ball who isn't what she seems...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I was listening to Cendrillion by Hatsune Miku and KAITO and I got inspired XD I am going to try to incorporate all the characters. I hope you, the readers, like it. Leave a review if you would like! It inspires me to continue further. Also, I take OCs. The only love interest taken is Ciel because of my OC XD If you would like to send an OC, send me a message ^^ Well, that was my rant. Here is chapter one!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cendrillion by Hatsune Miku and KAITO, or Kuroshitsuji. Although, I wish I did right about now XD

*Ella Grace's POV*

Waking from a turbulent sleep, I dressed myself quickly, and combed through my hair. I shouldn't keep the young master waiting. He doesn't like that very much.

I made my way out of my chamber and down the stairs to the kitchen. Every other servant was there but me. I felt quite embarrassed when those cold, icy blue eyes had landed straight on me.

"G-Good morning, Master Trancy," I stuttered.

"Ella, why're you late… again?"

The thoughts racing through my head were telling me that I was going to perish. I mean, the other maid here, Hannah, got nothing she deserved. I wonder how harsh it would be if he actually gave us everything we warranted.

I couldn't answer his question. I didn't know how. I didn't want to say the wrong words, and upset him. It seemed women had it much harder here than the men did.

The butler of the house, Claude, served the master his breakfast. We all waited until he gave us different orders.

"Ella, once I am finished here, you are going to come with me. I have a specific order for you, one I'm sure you'll have an easy time carrying out," Master Alois told me, sipping his beverage.

My thirteen year old body began trembling a bit. Who knew what he had up his sleeves. I didn't understand why he didn't use his butler though. He leaned on that man for everything. Had it been a job unsuited for him? Or had he refused?

"Yes, master."

The clock ticked, and I waited until Claude cleared the young master's plate. The other servants were staring at me, and then I realized something. Every single person in that room had their eyes on me.

Alois finally ushered me out of the dining hall, and up to his bedroom. This didn't look good at all. I'd rather be in a less uncomfortable state downstairs then be here with him, alone.

"You will be performing a special task for me. I find the preparation quite enjoyable," he told me, adding a laugh at the end.

"Preparation?"

He dragged out a white, angelic gown that must have cost a fortune.

"You will need to wear this to complete the job. I bought it in London a few days ago. Isn't it gorgeous?"

I couldn't find the words for how pretty it was. He wanted a servant like me to wear _that_? What was going through his mind right now? What the hell was he thinking? I mean, I wasn't complaining, but this wasn't the usual Alois Trancy that I came to know.

"Now, you'll need to try it on, and we'll sort out all the specific details the night of."

"Yes, Lord Trancy," I answered mechanically.

I exited the bedroom and entered a nearby restroom. I slipped off my maid attire, and pulled on the gown. It was nothing short of a perfect fit. I wasn't shocked. I was slightly terrified. It kind of felt like he snuck into my room at night and measured me until he got every detail right. I shivered noticeably. No, I don't think so.

I withdrew from the bathroom, and showed the young master the gown. His smile made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"Ella, that looks very nice on you. Just don't get any blood on it when you plunge that knife into your victim."

I thought I heard him incorrectly. "Excuse me, Lord Trancy? I-I might not have been listening that moment. Pardon me."

He pinned me against the wall that was behind me. "I said, be careful not to get any blood on that lovely gown when you plunge the dagger into your victim," he cooed into my ear, poison dripping off every syllable.

I gulped in one swift motion, choking on my saliva. I heard him this time, but didn't believe what I was hearing. What was I doing? What did he want that would even get close to blood splattering on my—I mean his—gown?

He backed away, tracing a fingertip over my jawbone, and smiling in his creepy way at me again.

I couldn't quite take all the suspense anymore. He had me in "preparation", at least that's what he called it. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and I knew that. I would have to go through with whatever this was. I was loyal to the Trancy household.

"Aren't you going to ask me what your task is?" He questioned me.

"I was going to wait until you told me," I responded dumbly.

He removed a strand of my blonde hair from my face and laughed. I hated it when he did so. He could snap at any moment. I didn't want to be around when that happened.

"Then I'll tell you. You are going to get into the Phantomhive ball, and kill Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter two of the story. I'm hoping I can also write the times where Ciel is a demon. That would be very fun to write ^^ for now, I work on a twisted Cinderella story x3 Enjoy!

*Alois' POV*

The look on her face was pure terror. Each one of her childish features was tinged with fear and almost stupidity. I pitied her for a brief moment.

"Did you hear me, Ella?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Trancy. Loud, and clear," she replied, her voice shaky and almost incoherent.

"What I expect you to do is be a good little maid and achieve your goal. If not…" A smirk tugged on the corners of my lips. "Well, I'll deal with that if I have to."

She glanced up momentarily at me, her emerald green eyes sparkling with inquisitiveness. "Why me, sir? Why not Hannah, or Claude? Timber, Thompson and Cantebury are even as capable as the other two. But all of them are more efficient than me."

"Because. I need a pretty girl like you around Ciel's age to get close to him. Claude and Hannah wouldn't be able to dance with him or converse with him, would they?" I traced my finger down the base of her neck, stopping at the base of her chest. She shivered slightly, but that was just fine. That wouldn't stop me.

I pulled back from the girl out of mere disinterest. She bored me now. "You now know what to do, right, Ella Grace?"  
>"Yes, Master." She spun around and left the room. She changed out of the gown and gave it back to me. I watched her as she pranced back to her duties as a maid. The night of the glorious event would be fabulous!<p>

*Ella Grace's POV*

That night finally came… Three nights after Alois told me. He had me dressed up in a masquerade mask even so no one would recognize that I was a Trancy servant.

I slipped on the pair of glass slippers that Alois had loaned me, and hopped into the beautiful carriage that led me to the Phantomhive manor. It looked ancient but gorgeous at the same time.

I ambled up the stairs, and got into the party very easily. Step one complete. Though, I couldn't really see Lord Phantomhive anywhere. I guess my eyesight was a bit off due to the mask.

A raven haired butler came into view, holding a tray of assorted snack foods. "Good evening, my lady. Care for something to eat?"

"No, thank you, kind sir," I replied in a quiet voice. I glanced around frantically for the master of the house though. I couldn't mess this up. So, I asked the servant, "Would you happen to know where Ciel Phantomhive is? I mean, this is his manner after all."

He smiled. "The young master is over there." He showed me with his eyes.

"Thank you again." I ran, feeling the knife that was slipped into the bow tied around my back. It gently poked at me every time I moved. It sort of tickled at first but was now beginning to hurt. I had to do this quick.

The younger boy in the corner was definitely of wealthy lineage. His clothes were beautiful, and so was he. He had dark navy blue hair and clear blue eyes. Well, one eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. Was HE my target?

"Having a good time?" He questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"I am," I answered in all actors' seriousness. "Tell me; are you Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom Company?"

"Who's asking?"  
>"My name is-" I cut myself off from saying my true name. That he couldn't know. "That isn't important. I'm not an important person."<p>

"Yes, I am then. Why are you asking?"

"Uh, I've just wanted to steal a dance with you for the longest time." I put a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down in fake sorrow. "I know you're betrothed, but I can't help what the heart wants."

He stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "It's a dance you want? Can you even dance in that?" He motioned towards my snow white gown.

"Yes, I can." A smile crept onto my lips. I was getting close to him. Maybe by acting charming enough I'd be able to do this! But did I really want to? The look in his eye told me that he wasn't evil, or impure in any way. Why had the master wanted me to do this? I realized I never bothered to ask.

I took one of the few strands that hung in my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Will you dance with me, Earl Phantomhive? After all, you can't refuse a lady."

He smirked. "No, I cannot. So, if I must, then I will dance with you, mystery mistress." He held out his hand to me, that counterfeit smile still on his perfect face. He was nothing but bred perfection. He seemed to be similar to be the opposite of my master. What I would do to live in such a peaceful place like this, where I wouldn't be scared…

I grabbed the hand of the Earl, and we danced to a slow song. I had some minor experience in classical dancing. He seemed to favor the Viennese waltz. I hadn't learned that first, and it wasn't my best, but at least I tried.

As the dance progressed, and I looked into his eye for a longer amount of time, I realized that I couldn't do this. I was… falling for that gaze. The way he spun me, and the way he held me had me stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't know what to do.

I mentally pulled it together. I knew I had to do this. My life was on the line.

*Ciel's POV*

The girl who I was dancing with was positively peculiar. She wouldn't tell me her name, and yet she had this level of admiration for me. If anything happened, I'd have Sebastian by my side. No worries at all.

She stopped abruptly and gazed up at me fully. Her mask covered half of her entire face, so I could really never see what she truly looked like. I had to find some way to get that mask off. The curiosity was eating at me.

She grabbed my hand tightly and ran, dragging me along.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"

"Up the stairs, silly. The party is much too crowded," she replied childishly.

No one as foolish as this could be dangerous. She was dragging me away from the party. And yet, I was relieved. I hated dancing, and ignorant guests. Hm. I could make use of this.

We were soon alone upstairs, and the silence consumed us. What was to come next?  
>She held her hands behind her back, and pursed her lips together. I saw a tear slip down her cheek from her mask. What did she know that I didn't?<p>

The girl pulled me close to her, and whispered 'I'm so sorry' into my ear. The next thing I knew was I felt a sharp, ripping pain in my back. I saw white in my vision, and crimson on the floor of my manor. That crimson was my own blood. She had stabbed me with a dagger. This girl was an unwelcome guest.

As I hunched over in pure agony, I watched the adolescent run off in blurred vision. Calling Sebastian was too hard now, as I was drifting off into the darkness.

A/N: Chapter 2 is now complete I actually like how this one came out. ^^ Review please~ It encourages me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter ^o^ Excuse the typos in the last chapter. They bothered me so… Yeah :D Also, OC submission is still up. ^^ Just to let you readers know. That is all Enjoy!

*Ella Grace's POV*

The day after the stabbing, things went back to normal in the Trancy estate. We were eagerly waiting for the paper to come. Surely news of it would be on the front page.

I was running on no sleep at all. I was so anxious that it was keeping me up. The only way my life would be spared was for Phantomhive to be dead. My life in exchange for his. I knew it was selfish, but that's how the world worked.

"Ella, you only gave me one slipper last night. Where on earth is the other?" Master Alois asked while we waited.

Oh no. It must have slipped off as I made my escape. I guess I really wasn't worried about getting out of there with materialistic items. I wanted out with my life.

"I-I guess it fell off. I apologize, master." I warranted a nice slap across the face from the bipolar boy. I yelped slightly, shaking in fear.

"What use is one without the other? A pair can only succeed together, Ella! Don't you understand?"

Thompson dropped the paper on the table, and all of us bent over to read the cover.

"Earl Phantomhive injured severely at ball?" Alois read. He glared at me instantly, and I knew I was in trouble. I was relieved that Ciel was alive, but frightened by what was to come.

"Ella, you didn't do what I ordered you to do."

"I-I stabbed him straight in the back, with so much force." _I felt his pain… I felt the knife digging into his pale, flawless flesh violently, squeezing the breath right out of him. I couldn't bear it. He seemed so helpless at the moment, and I inflicted the damage, just to make a spoiled brat happy. _

"Then your force wasn't enough!" He screeched.

I winced, clenching the edges of my dress. "Your Highness, please… Forgive my mistakes."

He smiled maniacally. "Forgive you? Oh, I don't know."

He was playing head games with me now. I absolutely despised it when he did this. I wished I could escape from it and run miles and miles away, but where would I go? Who would support me? I was nothing but an orphan before Alois came along. I owe him more than I lead on.

"Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness. It was merely a mistake. If you give me another chance—"

"No more chances, Ella! You used all your shots."

I knew he'd say that. It was worth a shot trying though. I thought maybe somewhere beyond those cold, icy eyes there was some sort of love. And I'm not talking about the needy, forceful love he had placed upon others before…

"Yes, Lord Trancy."

"Now, what shall I do?" He asked aloud, tapping his lip inquisitively.

I wanted to shout and tell him to leave Lord Phantomhive alone, that he had nothing that an Earl like him wanted. It'd be no use though. Alois was cunning, and mischievous. He'd certainly find something to want even if I said something.

"Ella, you're dismissed for the rest of the day. I'll think of a gruesome punishment for you later," he told me, smirking.

I bowed and make my way to my room. I didn't want this. I HAD to get out of this situation, no matter what the cost.

*Ciel's POV*

"Young master? Would you like your tea now?"

I could barely sit up and this cat-loving idiot was asking me if I wanted tea? Has he gone completely mad?

"Sebastian," I started, glancing at the black-clad butler. "I can't eat by myself, nonetheless drink by myself. Tea can wait until my wounds have healed a bit."

I was stuck laying on my front since the horrible injury was on my back. Being stabbed seemed to bring very much pain. It was something I never realized until it happened to me.

I glanced over at the shoe sitting on my nightstand. "Sebastian, give me that slipper," I ordered.

He strode over to the dresser and picked up the slipper, coming back to me, and putting it into my pale hands. I analyzed it quickly.

"That girl… There was nothing off about her, except the fact that she wouldn't tell me her name, but that, even, was typical for a mere child. Nothing caught me off guard and then she just wounded my back suddenly." She had me captivated. I had to admit it. I had to find out who she was. Yes, I had to exact revenge, but at the same time there was more I wanted…

"What is it, My Lord?"

I shook my head, clearing the strange thoughts. "We have our own case to solve, Sebastian. We will find out who this mysterious maiden is, and I will get revenge." That was partially true. As I stared at the slipper, I could only see her face. Her mask-clad face. It was beautifully cruel in my vision, and I couldn't help it.

"Yes, My Lord. I'll begin to gather of possible suspects for you." He bowed and took the tea set out of my chamber.

Possible suspects, hm? Would he be able to pinpoint this person judging by the deficient information that we have? Well, he WAS my demon butler, after all, so he had to find her. I wouldn't doubt him.

I struggled into a more comfortable position on my side, and sighed. This would be a pain. I hated it with a burning passion. I'll be sure to make her know that very well once we find out who she really is.

Sebastian soon returned to my room, picking me up and bringing me to a more comfortable position.

"There, young master."

I grumbled. This mystery child would get it. And I meant business.


End file.
